Эверетт
, Медея и , а также свидетельствует записка. |Род занятий = Приёмщик стальных чушек |Квесты = Вредные условия труда Сталь для завода Свободный труд |Карма = Нейтральный |SPECIAL = |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 25 Сопр. радиации: 6 Сопр. ядам: 15 |Навыки = |Уровень = 1 |Файл диалога = DialogueExportDLC01Everett.txt |Актёр = Джеймс Льюис Денис Некрасов («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = DLC01Everett }} noicon|center Эверетт ( ) — персонаж The Pitt, дополнения Fallout 3, питтсбургский рейдер на момент 2277 года. Описание Эверетт — сомнительный тип, склонный к вспышкам психоза, он с удовольствием ведёт рабов Питта навстречу их року, заправляя службой по сбору чушек, которая находится возле заброшенной зоны, между заводом и заводским двором. Он — барахольщик и коллекционер снаряжения, которое обменяет у Одинокого Путника на высоко ценящиеся для плавильных заводских прессов стальные чушкиFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 72Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 530: «''Raw materials are melted down and poured into giant smelting presses by a relentless force of indentured slaves''». Периодически мастер Эверетт даёт команды по сбору стальных чушек на заводском дворе — опасном месте с трогами, дикарями и препятствиями, куда не хочет соваться ни один раб. Тем не менее, рейдеры передали возможность рабам самим выбирать сборщика чушек. Поскольку большинство из выбранных погибало на этом задании, так и не принеся нужного количества сырья, Эверетту, как ничего другого, остаётся периодически опять просить рабов выбирать себе сборщиковСо слов Медеи: «''Снаружи литейного цеха полно старых стальных чушек. Периодически мастер отдает приказ их собирать. Это, считай, смертный приговор, поэтому они сами никого не назначают. Заставляют нас самих выбирать, кто пойдёт''».. Известно, что одними из последних сборщиков являлись Джон-Джон и Билл-Дикарь, которых Эверетт сопроводил на заводской двор. Последний до прибытия Одинокого Путника в Питт вызвался на сборку после того, как узнал о том, что остальные рабы не вернулись. Квесты Одинокий Путник должен будет раздобыть для Эверетта 10 стальных чушек. На момент проведения боёв в Дыре Эверетт будет наблюдать схватки Одинокого Путника с другими бойцами. Путник по возможности может раздобыть больше чушек и отдать их Эверетту в обмен на уникальные предметы. Вне зависимости от того, чью сторону выбрал Путник во время восстания, Эверетт сохранит нейтралитет к рейдерам и рабам на заводе и во время боевых действий попытается спрятаться. По окончании основной сюжетной линии он по-прежнему будет ожидать Путника со стальными чушками. Тем не менее, имеется вероятность того, что он погибнет. Инвентарь * Тип брони генерируются случайным образом ** Количество генерируется случайным образом Заметки * Эверетт — один из немногих рейдеров, который имеет внешние признаки ИТВ. * Изначально Эверетт является бессмертным персонажем. * В случае убийства Эверетта вычитаются очки кармы. * Доступ в кабинет Эверетта будет предоставлен только на определённом этапе квеста «Вредные условия труда», когда Медея направит Путника к нему. До этого момента дверь, ведущая к мастеру, будет закрыта и недоступна для открытия. * В официальном руководстве игры написано, что Эверетт может погибнуть в ходе квеста «Свободный труд», до момента указания на убежище Вернера''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 518: «''Cross the interior, heading for the Abandoned Area. Everett is still here (unless you murdered him) and now refers to you as „champ“''». Тем не менее, в GOTY убить Эверетта к тому моменту, и вообще в игре, никак невозможно. * Эверетт со спины, идущий по заброшенной зоне, был показан в трейлере к дополнению The Pitt. * Также в трейлере можно услышать голос Эверетта. * В том случае, если все стальные чушки будут собраны Одиноким Путником, то Эверетт не будет выводить людей на заводской двор; он будет нанимать рабов для поиска других металлов в менее опасных постройках. Цитаты * * * * * Появление Примечания }} de:Everett en:Everett es:Everett pl:Everett uk:Еверетт Категория:Персонажи The Pitt Категория:Рейдеры Питта Категория:Завод Питта: персонажи Категория:Люди